Half Gone, Love Remains
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Kisah persahabatan antara Naruto Namikaze dan Hinata Hyuuga. Saat kelas 2 SMA, tiba-tiba Hinata mendadak tuli. Apakah Naruto tau tentang hal itu? Chaki's back! RnR yaa


Disclaimer :

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
>Half Gone, Love Remains (c) Nanao Mio<br>Deskrip de el el (c) Chaki

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship / Romance

Pairing : Naruto U. / Hinata H.

Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, DESKRIP DIKIT SEKALI, DLL

Summary : Kisah persahabatan antara Hinata Hyuuga dan Naruto Namikaze. Saat kelas 2 SMA, tiba-tiba Hinata menjadi tuna rungu karena telinga kanannya tidak bisa mendengar lagi. Apakah Naruto tau tentang hal itu? Inspired by Kiss and Regret (c) Nanao Mio

* * *

><p>Half Gone, Love Remains<p>

By : CV. 019 Chaki Yamate

* * *

><p>.<p>

SMP Kelas 3, musim gugur..

"Yak!" terdengar suara yang sangat ramai di kelasku. Tampak temanku, Kiba Inuzuka yang juga ketua kelas di kelasku ini sedang menulis papan festival.

"Akhirnya selesai juga papan festival kelas kita!" seru Kiba yang akhirnya menyelesaikan papan festival kelas kami yang berjudul "Rumah Hantu". Semua teman-temanku langsung bersorak-sorai saking senangnya. Namun..

"Ah, gaw.." tiba-tiba penglihatanku langsung kabur dan akhirnya..

BRUUK!

"Hinata!"

"AAH! Papannya!"

"Kiba, tolong dulu Hinata. Dia pingsan! Ayo bawa Hinata ke UKS!"

Hari itu aku demam. Karena aku tak ingin merepotkan kalau tidak masuk, akhirnya aku datang. Tapi.. Jadinya malah begini..

UKS..

"Teman-teman, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" pintaku sembari menunduk kepada teman-teman.

'Jangan menangis! Aku tak berhak menangis disini! Jangan nangis, jangan, jangan!' batinku menyemangati agar aku tidak menangis, meskipun mataku hampir mengeluarkan mutiara nya.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Eh?" tanyaku kaget. Aku pun berdiri dan melihat cowo yang berbicara itu padaku.

"Yang sudah terjadi, ya sudah. Daripada mikirin itu, coba dengar pepatah iran, 'Yang bisa dikerjakan besok jangan dikerjakan hari ini!' Masih ada hari juga kan? Kita perbaiki saja besok, gimana?" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya melongo.

"Betul, nggak apa!" tiba-tiba Ino menghampiriku dan diikuti oleh Kiba.

"Iya! Besok kita kerjakan sama-sama!" jawab Kiba semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Naruto Namikaze.. Terkenal baik di kalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dia laki-laki yang hanya dengan keberadaannya saja dapat membawa suasana di sekitarnya menjadi tenang.

Semua memang setuju, tapi.. Aku tak bisa pulang dan membiarkan ini begitu saja!

Tentu saja..

.

Waktunya pulang sekolah sudah lewat, namun aku tetap ada di kelas untuk mengerjakan papan festival kelasku ini. Meskipun aku sendirian disini, aku tetap saja mengerjakannya. Aku yang merusaknya, jadi aku juga yang harus memperbaikinya.

BLAM

"Eh?" aku agak kaget karena pintu kelasku tiba-tiba ditutup seseorang. Aku menoleh.

"Sedang perbaiki papannya ya?" tanya orang itu. Tidak salah lagi, dia Naruto Namikaze.

"I.. Iya!" jawabku agak gugup.

"Aku juga boleh?" tanyanya lalu mengambil salah satu spidol warna dan menggambar sesuatu.

"Eh? Nggak usah! Yang merusaknya kan aku!" jawabku kaget melihat aktivitasnya sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku memang ingin menambahkan sesuatu.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan tetap menggambar sesuatu di papan festival.

"Eh, tung.. Pasti akan kena marah, kan?" tanyaku makin merasa nggak enak. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto menaruh spidol itu dan menoleh padaku.

"Hyuuga! Tunjukkan dahimu sekarang!" perintahnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku menunjukkan dahiku itu. Kemudian dia menempelkan sesuatu pada dahiku ini. Ah, rasanya dingin.. Pasti plester pendingin!

"Terlalu polos! Haha, dasar bodoh!" kata Naruto yang seakan-akan mengejekku. Dia pun tertawa.

"Eh? .. Kok kamu bisa tau?" tanyaku dengan tampang polos-tidak-berdosa.

"Eh? Kamu dengar ya?" tanya Naruto agak kaget mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya dengar lah.." jawabku ngotot.

"Istirahat siang waktu itu kamu ke UKS kan? Aku kadang tidur siang disana!" jawab Naruto menjelaskan. Aku hanya ber'oh'.

"Tadinya aku ingin bilang, 'Pulang saja?' tapi.. Kamu diam saja di depan teman-teman dan terus berjuang. Makanya aku putuskan untuk diam!" lanjutnya lagi. Aku kaget mendengar jawabannya.

Apa ini? Baru kali ini aku seperti ini. Bergetar.. Lubuk hatiku bergetar! Terdengar bisikan yang semakin lama di sekujur tubuh!

Meluas.. Semakin meluas! Seakan meluap..

Hening sejenak. Aku memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Hm, ada benarnya juga. Aku merasa aku imi payah. Sangat payah sampai dibilang bndoh oleh Naruto. Air mataku tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku.. Menangis..

"Hah?" aku kaget. Tiba-tiba di telinga kanankt terdengar suara musik. Lagu ini, aku sangat kenal. Lagu Hoshi no Nai Yoruni yang dibawakan oleh Deluhi. Lagu ini salah satu lagu favoritku.

"Lagu ini bagus lho!" jawab Naruto sambil mengutak-atik i-pod nya.

'Dia.. Sengaja tidak melihat ke arah sini..' batinku sambil melihatnya yang terlihat sangat menikmati lagu. Aku tersenyum.

"Iya.. Lagu yang indah.." jawabku sambil tersenyum malu.

Musik ada di kanan.. Suaranya ada di kiri.. Hartaku adalah dua suara yang datang dibawanya..

* * *

><p>2 tahun kemudian, SMA Kelas 2..<p>

Kamis, 17 Oktober, H-10 festival sekolah..

Tak terasa sudah kelas 2 SMA. Dan di SMA ini, aku satu sekolah lagi dengan Naruto. Aku sangat senang saat mengetahuinya. Siapa sih yang tidak senang kalau satu sekolah dengan orang yang disukai? Pasti pada senang kan? Nah, sama denganku!

Hari ini, kami sangat sibuk mengerjakan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk festival sekolah nanti. Dan pada saat itu, aku dan Naruto kebagian tugas menghias barang-barang.

"Bass nya band itu.."

"Ah, warnai merah di situ!" kataku sambil memberikan spidol merah ke Naruto.

"Mejanya pakai pita nggak?" tanya Naruto setelah mewarnai meja itu.

"Ya. Ah, 3 lagu ini aku suka!" jawabku sambil menghias bunga-bunga.

"Hinata! Naruto! Kalian mendengarkan musik, ngobrol, atau mengerjakan ini sih? Kerjakan salah satu saja!" tegur Ino ketika melihat aktivitasku bersama Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, dengar musik!" jawab kami sambil tersenyum layaknya anak-anak.

"Kerjain ini, dong!" perintah Ino sweatdrop mendengar jawaban kami berdua. Aku hanya tertawa.

Setelah hari itu, kami jadi sering seperti ini. Mendengarkan musik bersama. Tiap hari, tiap jam, tiap menit, dan tiap detik kami selalu mendengarkan musik.

'Naruto.. Waktu dengar musik jadi kayak anak-anak. Aku suka!' batinku sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Lagu ini bagus, ya!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ahahaha, iya!" jawabku sembari tertawa kecil.

Tapi tiba-tiba hal itu datang..

Ketika terbangun keesokan paginya..

"Eh?"

Telinga kananku tak bisa mendengar lagi..

* * *

><p>"Ini mendadak tuli, ya?"<p>

"Penyebab penyakit ini tidak diketahui. Akhir-akhir ini di sini banyak yang tiba-tib mengidap penyakit itu.." jawab dokter menjelaskan adaku hasil pemeriksaan tadi.

"A.. Apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ya. Pengobatannya melalui obat, tapi bila diobati sejak awal, kemungkinan untuk sembuh total cukup besar.." jawab dokter itu menjelaskan. Aku hanya menyimak penjelasannya.

"Tapi jika tadi Hyuuga-san bilang sama sekali tak bisa dengar, nampaknya sulit.. Tapi, mari berusaha!" lanjut dokter itu. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulut ketika mendengarnya. Ya Tuhan.. Seburuk inikah penyakitku? Uh, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Aku tak merasakan apapun. Tetapi suara dokter yang menjelaskan tadi, suara mobil, kicauan burung pun.. Aku tau semuanya terdengar di telinga kiriku.

Dengan kata lain, suara dari telinga kananku sepertinya menghilang..

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata ~~"

"KYAAAA~!" aku teriak karena sangat kaget ketika melihat sosok mengerikan. "Na.. Na.. Na.. Naruto! Aku kaget!" jawabku ketika melihat Naruto yang ternyata memanggilku berkali-kali.

"Hih, dari tadi kupanggil tau!" jawab Naruto kesal karena aku tidak mendengar panggilannya.

"Ma.. Maaf.." jawabku kaget. Aku sama sekali thdak bisa mendengar panggikannya.

Sama sekali tidak terdengar..

"Na.. Naruto?" panggilku masih agak shock.

"Ng?" Naruto menoleh padaku.

"Ano.. Kita pulang sekarang ya.." ajakku padanya.

"Oke!" jawab Naruto lalu menarikku ke halte bis.

Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Kalau aku tiba-tiba mengatakan ini pada Naruto, pasti hanya akan membuatnya bingung. Aku terus berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengatakannya. Akh! Aku tidak tau!

"Bodohnya, bis nya sudah lewat!" kata Naruto sweatdrop ketika membaca jadwal kedatangan bis.

"Kalau begitu, sambil kita menunggu bis lain datang, ini!" pintanya lalu memberikan earphone padaku.

"Ah, oke.."

Saat itu.. Aku baru sadar dan merasakan bahwa sebagian dari duniaku hilang..

Kata-kata Naruto satu pun tak dapat kudengar. Tak terdengar!

Aku tak tahan. Akhirnya aku melepas earphone itu.

"Lagu ini bagus juga, ya!" kataku sambil berpura-pura tertawa.

"Tuh, kan!" jawab Naruto antusias. Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba, handphone ku bergetar. Aku pun mengambilnya.

"Ah, ada pesan dari Kaa-san.." kataku saat melihat '1 pesan baru dari '.

"Um? Apa isinya?" tanya Naruto agak kaget.

"Cepat ke mac di depan stasiun sekarang!" jawabku sambil membaca isi pesan. "Ya sudah, aku kesana sekarang ya!"

"Oke, kita pisah disini ya!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk lalu segera pergi.

Setelah Naruto pergi, aku berjalan menuju mac sambil mengingat penjelasan dokter tadi. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa..

Aku..

Aku telah kehilangan sebagian duniaku..

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya..<p>

"Pagi!" sapaku pada teman-teman sambil tersenyum riang.

"Wah, Hinata kayaknya semangat, nih!" jawab Ino yang datang menghampiriku.

"Ehehehe!" aku hanya tertawa riang mendengar jawaban Ino. Aku dan Ino akhirnya ke dalam kelas untuk menolong teman-teman yang sedang sangat sibuk menghias kelas.

Aku terus berpikir sampi pagi. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidak mengatakan soal telingaku pada siapapun..

'Tak apa. Sepertinya aku masih bisa menjalani hidupku yang biasa meski hanya dengan satu telinga. Aku nggak mau semua orang jadi memperhatikanku kalau kuceritakan..'

Aku ingin ada seperti biasanya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Terutama.. Di sisi Naruto..

"Eh? Hinata!" panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendatangiku. Aku agak kaget lalu menoleh.

"Ah? Pagi, Naruto!" jawabku sambil tersenyum riang. Tiba-tiba Naruto menarikku lalu memasangkan earphone ke telinga kananku. Ah, gawat! Telinga kanan!

"Denger ini deh! Lagu band nya Akeboshi. Keren banget, lho!" katanya sangat antusias. Meskipun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Wah, volume nya! Maaf aku sa-" belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba Naruto menolehku.

"Ng?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum, walaupun terlihat dipaksakan.

'Hinata? Kenapa dia?'

"Ah, lagunya Akeboshi bagus, ya! Apa benar ini buatan Akeboshi?" tanyaku sambil tertawa riang, masih berpura-pura.

"..Iya!" jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum padaku.

Sejak saat itu sudah seminggu. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan satu telinga. Dan aku jadi semakin pandai berpura-pura mendengar semuanya.

Tapi, kalau di situasi yang sibuk dan berisik seperti ini.. Berbagai suara tercampur sehingga sulit kudengar.

"Hyuuga. Ini ~~ di ~~ ya?" tiba-tiba Kiba mendatangiku lalu memberikan aba-aba. Tentu saja aku tidak bira mendengarnya.

"..." hening sejenak. Kiba bingung.

"Ah, maaf tolong ulangi!" pintaku sambil tersenyum.

"Tolong ~~ ya?" perintah Kiba lagi. Aku tetap tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Mmm, maaf. Tolong ulangi lagi!" pintaku lagi. Kiba makin bingung.

"Haa, kubilang ~~ !" perintah Kiba lagi. Tetap aku tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Maaf.. Sekali lagi.." pintaku lagi. Kiba makin lama, makin bingung.

"Aaah? ~~ karena itu ~~ kubilang begitu!" jawab Kiba semakin bingung dengan sikapku.

"Maaf, sekali.." pintaku lagi. Dan ini sukses membuat Kiba kesal.

"Haah? Sudah kubilang!"

"Teman-teman! Kita istirahat sebentar, ya! Kita terlalu sibuk, jadi emosian. Siapa yang mau jus, bilang aku!" tiba-tiba Naruto meminta kami berhenti sejenak. Huh, syukurlah aku tidak jadi dimarahi Kiba. Yang lainnya, langsung bersorak sorai.

'Aku tertolong.. Orang yang kukagumi benar-benar hebat..' batinku lega. Aku menatap Naruto dan tersenyum padanya. Namun, yang kulihat Naruto melihatku dengan pandangan penuh heran.

Tapi, perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa bersalah.. Padahal bukan salahku aku jadi tak dapat mendengar seperti ini. Tapi aku merasa bersalah karena membuat sulit orang-orang di hadapanku ini.

Ada ganjalan yang berat di dadaku..

* * *

><p>Waktu pulang sekolah sudah lama lewat. Anak-anak yang lainnya juga sudah pada pulang. Namun aku masih ada di sekolah, karena tadi Kiba memberiku tugas untuk mengecek semua brosur festival yang akan dibagikan besok. Jadi bisa dibilang, aku sendirian disini.<p>

"Naruto?" tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai. Naruto agak kaget lalu menoleh.

"Eh, Hinata!" jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum padaku. Dia melihat barang bawaanku.

"Eh, kamu belum pulang?" tanyaku heran.

"Ada yang selalu bilang iya iya saja waktu disuruh. Jadi masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu setelah jam pelajaran selesai.." jawab Naruto lalu mengambil setengah dari brosur yang kuangkat.

Apa ini? Apakah dia kembali lagi demi aku?

.

Kini kami berdua sudah ada di dalam kelas. Kami duduk berhadapan, namun tidak saling menatap, maupun bicara. Hening pun tercipta, hingga akhirnya Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kita dengarkan musik sambil mengerjakan ini, ya?" ajaknya lalu memberikanku satu earphone nya.

"Ah, iya.." jawabku lalu mengambil earphone itu dan memasangnya di telinga kananku. Setelah itu, aku kembali memeriksa brosur.

Sejak hari itu.. Saat mendengkan musik, aku tak dapat melihat wajah Naruto. Karena dia pasti akan menyadarinya. Lagipula kalau aku tidak melihatnya, aku bisa pura-pura tidak mendengar. Tapi kalau begini terus..

Apakah aku akan terus menghindari orang yang kusuka?

.

"Sudah selesai!" kataku lalu meletakkan brosur itu dan melepaskan earphone. "Terima kasih, aku benar-benar tertolong. Sebagai imbalannya, mau apa?" tanyaku sambil memberikan earphone itu ke Naruto. Namun, Naruto malah menarik tanganku, sehingga wajah kami dekat.

"Akhir-akhir ini, waktu dengerin lagu, kamu nggak lihatin aku, ya?" tanya Naruto heran. Ah, lagi-lagi. Perasaan bersalah ini..

"Ah, maaf.." jawabku dengan wajah memerah. Aku melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat agak memerah. Tangan Naruto menyentuh wajahku lalu wajah Naruto mendekati wajahku. Apa? Naruto ingin menciumku?

"..Hinata.." dia menyebut namaku dengan suara pelan. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku.

BHUUUG

"Ah, ma.. maaf.. a.. aku harus pe.. pergi. permisi!" kataku setelah mendorong Naruto. Aku lamgsung pergi dari kelas itu.

Aku kaget. Naruto juga menyukaiku! Aku bahagia.. Seperti mimpi saja! Tapi..

Perasaan bersalah ini tak bisa hilang!

'Kondisi ini.. Kondisiku yang seakan menipunya ini.. Apakah pantas aku bilang bahwa aku juga menyukainya?' batinku masih shock. Aku masih tidak habis pikir! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku paham, sebaiknya aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi, aku takut. Aku ingin melarikan diri. Aku seakan jadi hancur karena hatiku yang lemah.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak tau..

* * *

><p>Aku menyambut acara festival dengan tanpa jawaban.<p>

Suasana cafe yang ada di kelasku sangatlah berisik. Di luar dugaanku, banyak pengunjung yang datang. Akh, telingaku!

'Gawat! Diluar dugaanku, suara menggema di kepalaku.. Aku harus konsentrasi biar nggak terpengaruh suara-suara itu. Memang agak pusing..' batinku sambil memegang kepalaku yang agak pusing. Walau bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap konsentrasi, meskipun resiko nya harus kutanggung.

'Naruto.. Sejak saat itu nggak pernah bicara denganku..' batinku sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang melayani pengunjung. Memang, sejak saat itu, Naruto tak pernah bicara denganku. Bukan hanya bicara, melihatku saja dia langsung pergi. Hah, aku hanya bisa berharap saja.

"Hei, Hyuuga!" tiba-tiba Kiba datang sambil membawa nampan.

"Ah, ya! Ada apa?" kataku agak kaget lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke Kiba yang membawa nampan berisi 1 gelas Ice Mixed dan Black Forest.

"Ini, tolong bawa ke meja nomor 7," jawab Kiba lalu memberikanku nampan itu. "Setelah itu, ~~~~ di situ ~~~~ ya! Agar tidak ~~~~ lakukan, ya!" lanjut Kiba. Aku hanya bisa diam, karena tak bisa mendengar omongannya.

"Eh? Ah maaf.." pintaku agar Kiba mengulangi perkataannya. Namun, itu justru membuat Kiba kesal.

"Kubilang! Karena itu ~~~~ lakukan ~~~~ ya! Mengerti?" perintah Kiba dengan nada kesal. Aku kaget mendengarnya.

"I.. Iya! Aku pergi ya!" jawabku lalu langsung pergi mengantarkan pesanan.

"Maaf sudah menunggu. Ini Ice Mixed dan Black Forest nya.." kataku sambil meletakkan pesanan ke meja nomor 7.

"Yeay, makasih!" jawab pelanggan sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu pergi. Namun, saat aku sedang membawa gelas dan mangkuk dari meja nomor 9, tiba-tiba ada yang menyenggolku dari samping.

"Ah maaf.." jawab orang itu. Namun, aku kehilangan kendali.

GREEEK

BRAAAK

"Tak mungkin!" aku menjatuhkan mangkuk dan gelas itu. Akh!

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya pelanggan nomor 7 tadi mendatangiku.

"A.. Aku nggak apa. Ma.. Maaf!" jawabku sambil mengambil pecahan gelas dan mangkuk itu. Aku benar-benar payah!

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati, 'kan? Di bagian sana rusak!" tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan langsung memarahiku. Aku kaget.

"Ma.. Maaf! A.. Akan kubereskan!" kataku sambil mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas dan mangkuk itu.

"Waktu itu aku juga mikir. Kamu itu nggak pernah mendengarkan omongan orang baik-baik, ya! Sudah dijelaskan, tapi sama sekali nggak didengarkan!" Kiba memarahiku. Aku sangat kaget saat mendengarnya. Air mataku hampir jatuh, namun..

"Maaf, semuanya. Hinata hanya bisa mendengar dengan satu telinga," kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang. Naruto? Dia mengetahuinya?

"Tiba-tiba itu terjadi, dia takut. Dia berjuang sendiri tanpa bilang pada kalian.." lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kok diam saja? Kalau nggak bilang, mana tahu. Maaf, aku kasar.." pinta Kiba sangat bingung.

Sedangkan Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Aku agak kaget mendengar penjelasannya.

"Na.. Ruto.." kataku masih shock. Naruto menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari cafe.

.

Naruto mengajakku ke tempat lain. Aku langsumg bertanya.

"Na.." tiba-tiba Naruto memotong omonganku.

"Hinata.. Selalu memikirkan orang lain. Menyembunyikannya dan berjuang sendiri. Aku mengerti itu. Tapi.." ujar Naruto lalu menatapku dan menghentikan omongannya.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin kamu bilang padaku.." lanjut Naruto kecewa. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Aku bodoh. Hal yang kusembunyikan selama ini telah menyakiti Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto..! Maaf.." ujarku lalu menangis. "Aku.. Aku benar-benar takut. Jika kukatakan, aku merasa Naruto akan menjauhiku. Karena ketakutanku, aku menghindar!" lanjutku lalu menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

Naruto hanya diam. Lalu dia memegang tanganku. Aku kaget dan dia langsung menatapku.

"Ke.. Kenapa kamu nggak pura-pura tidak melihatku?" tanyaku yang masih menangis.

"Aku nggak akan melakukannya lagi.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dia mengecup keningku.

"Aku tak akan lagi membiarkanmu.. Menangis seorang diri.."

Suara di kananku sudah lenyap dari duniaku. Yang tersisa di duniaku sekarang..

Adalah lautan kasih sayangnya..

THE END

* * *

><p>an : halo! chaki kembali dengan pen name baru dan fic baru tentunya ^^

gimana menurut para readers tentang fic ini?

mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo fic ini SANGAT KURANG deskrip! chaki gak bisa buat deskrip yang panjang sih! u.u

oh ya, fic ini diambil dari komik "Kiss and Regret" nya Nanao Mio bagian "Half Gone, Love Remains". apakah readers udah baca?

hah, ya sudah deh. chaki gak tau harus ngomong apalagi.

R

E

V

I

E

W

okeh? :D

* * *

><p>CV. 019 Chaki Yamate OUT! :D<p> 


End file.
